The present invention relates to a height-adjustable table, especially a desk, with at least one table leg.
With tables, especially desks, it is desirable for ergonomic reasons to adjust the table top height to the size of the person working at the desk or table. For this purpose, it is conventional, for example, to employ telescope-type table legs that are continuously adjustable or stepwise adjustable in their height.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a table leg with two vertical supports such that the vertical supports are together and simultaneously adjustable in their height depending on the size of the person working at the table.